Pinch Me
by The Forest Ranger
Summary: The post-Voldemort years. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron's new lives. Ch. 2 up soon.


Disclaimer: If I owned anything here, I'd be playing around with all the money from owning it, and not writing fanfics on my laptop while sitting in the sunroom watching the sun set over the little pond across from the house, eating a few Pirouline cookies and drinking Brisk lemonade... a bit too much detail, don't you think? Whatever.

Author's Note: I was just sitting here typing up a little family history report that I was assigned for the summer, and when I got to the part about Branden's Glen, I got an idea for this crazy little thing about everyone's future homes and lives. This does not happen after Star Guardians, or else why would Harry and Ginny have a new house? I might make a few spelling mistakes from swatting mosquitoes and such, but that's okay. I know this probably isn't that good but I've been building up this idea in my head for half an hour and I really should write it.

XXXXX

Pinch Me Ch. 1:

Of Castles and Manors

XXXXX

Ron Weasley and his wife, Hermione Montrose-Weasley, were happy. They were happy because, as they watched a sizeable, old-looking, grey house be restored by a team of wizard builders, Hermione was seeing her ancestral home restored. Let me explain.

Hermione found out that she was adopted by the Grangers at one year old. She was really Hermione Montrose, and after her birth parents who were part of a very powerful Scottish wizarding family, could not take care of her, she was to be put in a magical orphanage but by some gross error of paperwork, she was put in a small muggle orphanage in northern Greenwich. She returned to her home to find it very badly damaged and no one there, probably an attack by Voldemort. But now that Voldemort was dead they were building the house up very nicely, for Ron's Keeper job for the Chudley Cannons along with Hermione's freelance Security Enchanting work made for quite a fair income. Hermione was happy that Montrose Manor was again in liveable conditions and that it's main feature was a huge two-story atrium library, Ron was happy because they were finally moving out of that tiny cottage in Alderbury-on-Falkirk. And almost every day they sat there watching their new home come to life.

So they sat there on that nice, sunny August morning, Hermione seven months pregnant, Ron trying to figure out something to do because he was getting pretty frickin' bored. Eventually, he leaned down and said, "Want to go visit Harry and Ginny? We haven't seen them since they got back from their honeymoon." "Yes, that would be fabulous... I can't wait to hear about their trip to Canada." They walked down to the house, brushed past all the equipment and greeted the workers, until they got to a very old stone fireplace. They got in, yelled 'Trinity Glen!' and were gone.

XXXXX

Harry Potter and his new wife, Ginevra Weasley, were happy. They were happy because, having just got back from their month-long honeymoon to Canada, Harry was finally letting the fact sink in: It's all over. Let me explain.

At the night when Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts with an army of Dementors, Death Eaters, giants, and magically enhanced serpents. Voldemort finally cornered Harry on top of the astronomy tower, and as he was about to cast the killing blow a ghost of Lily appeared. She said "Harry, I locked away your true powers until this time because I thought that you would not know how to manage them. I apologize for that because I see what a strong boy you have become. I love you forever. Cania Illustus Amori Alohavena." With that, she disappeared. Harry was completely healed, and he faced Voldemort, emerald fire in his eyes and pure malice in his voice. He looked so terrifying in that moment that even Voldemort backed up from him. Four white runes appeared, surrounding Voldemort. Harry's wand turned red as he picked it up, and it burnt down. "Voldemort, my power has destroyed a wand as powerful as ours. You will suffer so badly that this death seems horrifying compared to what you had in store for me." He pointed his hands toward the back rune. "Malei" The left rune. "Glain" The right rune. "Fidiciale" The front rune. "Cabfeop." The runes started to spin around him, and a murderous scream was heard as the body of Voldemort was reduced to nothing but ashes and dust.

But that's enough of the history lesson. He was now living in Trinity Glen with Ginny, a castle in the Cambrian mountains he had bought from Dumbledore's nephew. He was kind of a wizard venture-capitalist, giving money to new stores or companies in return for 5 to 15 percent of the company. When you bought anything from nearly anywhere in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade a small bit of it would go to him. Ginny didn't really work, but sometimes she helped out at a magical zoo that Harry owned half of: The other half was owned by Neville Longbottom, of all people. When he turned seventeen he inherited the Longbottom's fortune, which was almost as big as the Potter's.

So, here at the top of the tallest tower of Trinity Glen (which was built like a miniature Hogwarts (it even had a room of Requirement!), only the inside was decorated quite a bit like the Burrow.) Harry and Ginny sat, doing nothing in particular.

They heard someone come out of the kitchen fireplace, joined by another momentarily. There was a thirty second pause, and a "Harry, Ginny? You home?" Ginny called "We're up here Ron, in the West Tower." After a few minutes, Hermione and Ron walked in, Hermione saying "I can not believe they don't get lost in here! Sorry we took so long, we accidentally turned into the Room of Requirement and found a replica of the West Tower." Harry burst out laughing. "So, how was your honeymoon?" Harry and Ginny proceeded to tell them all about their trip through Canada. Harry showed them some really interesting places in a pensieve. When they were done and Ron and Hermione were preparing to leave, Hermione asked Ginny, well, more like said to Ginny, "You're two months pregnant?" Harry, Ginny and Ron all stared at her. Harry was the first to recover. "How the bloody hell did you know that?" Hermione burst out laughing. About five minutes later when she had finally recovered, "I have no idea, it just sprang to my mind. So! Boy or girl? Name?" Ginny said "If it's a boy, Sirius Evan. If it's a girl, Erika . Now, what's yours?" Ron replied, "It's a boy. Daniel Romulus Weasley. He's due anywhere between October 13-17." "That's nice." "Well, we're off." "See you, Ron, bye Hermione. Hey, where'd Harry go?" "I dunno... bye." And they left just as Harry came back up holding a glass.

"Sorry, went to get a drink from that wicked blender." In the kitchen there was a blender that had no buttons but a large touch pad. You touched it and thought of a drink, and instantly in the blender was the drink you wanted. Harry's favourite thing to get there was a muggle pina colada with no alcohol, and Ginny usually got tea with cinnamon, and she placed chocolate and vanilla powder in it. Harry thought this to be quite absurd. They sat there talking, and later reading, before it got very dark out. "Gin, did we have dinner?" "No, I'm going to go make a snack. You want it?" "No, I'll make it. Come downstairs and eat it though." As soon as Harry was downstairs, a french baguette came out of the cupboard, cut itself into slices, and buttered itself, while a large carton of milk filled two pint glasses. Then it all leaped onto two plates, landed at the table, and was soon joined by a large bowl of blueberries and sugar. Ginny smirked at him. "So, I wonder how much Witch Weekly would pay to know that you mainly use you great powers just for making a snack without touching the-"She was cut off as a few blueberries flew into her mouth. "Cheater." "Just shut up and eat." Harry smiled. They went up to the South Tower, where all the bedrooms were. They made their way to the top, and being very tired, they instantly snuggled warmly under the bamboo sheets. (A/N: For those of you who don't know fabric can be made out of bamboo, it's true! It's super soft!)

XXXXX

Notes: This was going to be a one-shot, but this is cooler than I thought. The next chapter should be up within two days. Anyway, I am not sure just HOW many chapters, but the next one will be set in five years, then the third will be five years after that, and so on. Bye!

An Explanation Behind the Title: I save my stories under different names than the name of the story, which are usually quite absurd. I saved it as Pinch Me by because that song by the Barenaked Ladies was on the radio at the time I saved. I really couldn't think of another name for it so this stuck.


End file.
